Mi orgullo… Mi infelicidad…
by suffere
Summary: Este pequeño rato de inspiración puede tanto interpretarse como Yullen o Yulav, donde el amor de Kanda puede ser tortuoso por su manera de ser. Espero les guste y si no aceptaré con honor perder la cabeza.


Este fic se puede interpretar como un KandaxAllen o KandaxLavi, espero sea de su agrado y si pueden dejarme una opinion al respecto en un review para ver si voy por buen camino o empiezo a buscar una soga pra colgarme del sauce que esta atras de mi recamara. Gracias de antemano por ponerle atencion. Sayonara...

D.Gray Man

Kanda Yuu

Mi orgullo… Mi infelicidad…

Pasarás la vida buscando una razón para salvar este cansado y desesperanzado ser y te quedarás perdido a mitad del camino sabiendo que desperdiciaste tu tiempo y vida queriendo encontrar algo que mantuviera vivo este corazón que yo mismo he dejado como muerto... No me sigas y olvídame...

Deje la luz para poder empuñar con todo mi poder esta espada que destruye mis miedos o mínimo los disfraza con una valentía tan perenne como las lágrimas que desearían que salieran de mis helados ojos... Muero en mi soledad y revivo en tus ojos...

Soy la frialdad disfrazada en persona, soy la encarnación perfecta de la melancolía que nunca se atreve a escaparse del interior de un corazón aprisionado de complejos, pero camino sin temor a un destino donde lo único seguro es la muerte ya sea temprana o tardía, en tiempo de calor o frio, simple y llana muerte que te arrancará de mis brazos, pero aún así no me permitiré llorar, ni permitiré que en tus últimos momentos me mires derrotado, soy demasiado orgulloso para darte la dicha de que en tu última vista de mi persona sea la de verme devastado ante tu ternura y calor que desprenden tus pupilas en los últimos momentos donde destella como una estrella la llama de tu vida en este mundo para luego extinguirse; amordazaré mi alma, maldeciré mi flaqueza de espíritu, apuñalaré mi corazón sin piedad, pero en tu mirar no me mostraré destruido, aunque después de que exhales tu último aliento de vida lo poco que quedaba de alma y razón caigan en la demencia de la muerte y desesperación y la idea del suicidio desesperado de un amante desamparado cruce por mi mente como un aliciente y como un milagro, me mantendré en pie, porque recorro con un valor tan mezquino y pesado que me tiene peor que ese Cristo que en la iglesia se tiene crucificado, esta vida sosteniendo una espada que en su filo lleva inscrito tanto la muerte, el deber y el honor...

Seré el mismo muerto en vida, con un alma enterrada entre los recuerdos, el dolor y la demencia, pero no me mirarán destruido, soy la encarnación del demonio, incluso sobre Satán gobierno, pero ironías de la vida, sigo un camino donde el honor y el maldito orgullo son los caminos de un Dios el cual me tiene apresado a unas cadenas las cuales Él mismo permitió o mando forjar con el mismo acero del cual estaban hechos los clavos que mando sacrificar a su propio Hijo, soy su juguete preferido, un desdichado...

Las heridas no me hieren, las marcas son recuerdos que intento de verdad atesorar para borrar tu sonrisa, pero lo único que me mata es oír cada día tu partida, pero lo que me derrumbará por completo será cuando marches a un lugar que ni aún pudriéndome varios años en una mortaja te alcanzaré, eres un ángel y yo un demonio... él cual mata a los de su propia especie, para encontrar perdón, pero de antemano sabiendo que su esencia no tiene lugar de descanso en cualquier lugar de este mundo y del universo entero...

Nací maldito, y así moriré, pero con la frente en alto, enfundando una espada que lleva inscrita en su filo el peso del valor, la muerte, el deber y el honor, camino con desdén y enfado pero por dentro no soy muy diferente a un niño desconsolado, pero no me mostraré derrumbado ni aunque tú, mi ser amado estés en mis brazos masacrado, porque yo no siento debilidad aunque sé que desde que te vi soy consciente de que te amo, pero soy hielo, un demonio, un ser maldito el cual desde un principio su corazón palpito en este mundo desesperanzado, sin posibilidad de ser salvado...


End file.
